


Falling

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Falling

Being innocent, he never meant to fall. He didn't realise the trouble asking questions could bring. Step by step he wandered to his doom until the moment he looked round and his friends had a nasty gleam in their eyes and weapons in their hands.

Sometimes he thinks it was a dream. The City of White and Silver, the Pit of Black and Red, all just the fevered imaginings of human excess. All human speech is metaphorical, he thinks. He never really _fell_.

This is perfectly true.

But at night he still hears the scream of wind rushing past him.

* * *

For millennia he has safeguarded himself against the fall. He has refused to think of the possibility, has acted in a good way whenever he can. He may have taken some short cuts, true, but always with a good end in sight. His intentions have always been pure. His Arrangement is a fine example - it frees up so much time for his uninterrupted work. It must be better to spend his time productively than waste it undoing things Crowley would only do over again.

Aziraphale refuses to think about falling. If he doesn't think about it, it hasn't happened.

* * *

They meet regularly.

They have to, to make sure they know the current areas to turn a blind eye to. And they have to disguise their real intent, so they meet at pleasant venues, as if they were simply enjoying a meal, or a concert, or an art show. And they have to understand current culture, so they shake their heads over the latest batch of TV shows together. And they have standards to maintain, so they return each other's hospitality.

And if no one else in the world seems quite real, that's surely only natural after all this time.


End file.
